5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14
まりの | romaji = Hajimari no Shashin | cover = Nino Nakano | volume = 2 | pages = 20 | date_released = November 15, 2017 | story_arc = | anime_episode = Episode 8 | previous = Chapter 13 | next = Chapter 15 | arc = Second Year Midterm Exam Arc}} まりの |Hajimari no Shashin}} is the fourteenth chapter of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series and the last chapter of Volume 2. Cover Page * Color Spread: - * Color Page: - * Title Page: Nino Nakano sleeping, covered in blanket, and surrounded by an alarm clock and some dolls. Summary Because of the girls, Fuutarou is nervous of the upcoming mid-term exams. He goes to the quints' place to get his handbook back, and Nino agrees to hand it over under one condition: Fuutarou must help her pierce her ears. Nino accidentally opens the handbook and sees a folded picture of a young boy and a young girl, which resembles the girls from the Nakano Quintuplets' photo album. Story Impact * The young Nakano Quintuplets bear striking resemblance to the young girl in Fuutarou's photo. Chapter Notes * Fuutarou is feeling worried about the mid-term test that is upcoming. * Raiha describes Fuutarou as "an overly confident" guy and a "study freak." * Fuutarou is usually happy about having a test. * Fuutarou used to have poor grades just like his father. * There is an old photo in Fuutarou's student handbook. * Nino wants to have her ears pierced because her sisters' all had theirs pierced. * Nino is scared about getting her ears pierced. * Fuutarou had an experience to get his ear pierced before. * There is a photo of a young Fuutarou in his student handbook. The young boy is Nino's type. * Nino asks him to introduce her to the young boy to which Fuutarou nervously tells her he will. * Nino delays getting a piercing. She says it can wait until her wedding. * The other half of the photo shows a young girl standing near Fuutarou. * The young Nakano Quintuplets bear striking resemblance to the young girl in Fuutarou's photo. The anime rearranges the event in this chapter to be included in Episode 8. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance: * Fuutarou Uesugi * Raiha Uesugi * Isanari Uesugi * Nino Nakano * Miku Nakano * Itsuki Nakano * Yotsuba Nakano * Ichika Nakano * Young Nakano (picture only) Quote * "That wild looking boy, might just be my type" - Nino Nakano * "I just need to get it pierced before I wear a wedding dress." (Nino Nakano to Ichika Nakano) Trivia * This is the last chapter of Volume 2, the focus is about a photo of younger Fuutarou and one Nakano sister. The first chapter of the Volume 2, Chapter 6, the focus is a photo of current Fuutarou and one Nakano sister. * Nino owns various dolls on her bed, and the Nakano Quintuplets is seen having one. One particular doll is often seen in the background or as a cameo throughout the series. * Nino has an old school alarm clock near her when she's sleeping. This is probably a hint regarding Nino's habit of waking up early and preparing to cook for her sisters. This issue is later explored more in the bonus illustration of Volume 3 (which has Nino on the cover). * Nino is the first girl to properly invite Fuutarou to her room. * Nino is the first girl whose ear is touched by Fuutarou. * Negi's Shoe Panel: **page 9: hitting * Nakano Quintuplets Formation: **page 19-20 : Nino - Miku - Itsuki - Yotsuba - Ichika References es:Capítulo 14